


Glinda Strangelove

by Bi_Hobo_Boi



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alex Strangelove Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sexuality Crisis, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Hobo_Boi/pseuds/Bi_Hobo_Boi
Summary: Glinda had spent days preparing for that night, the night she herself would lose her virginity...Who would have thought that all that could go into shambles when she meets the friend of a new exchange student, a girl who just happens to set her eyes on her.Glinda thought she had figured herself out, she could have never been more wrong.(Alex Strangelove AU)
Relationships: Boq/Milla (Wicked), Crope/Tibbett, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Fiyero Tigelaar/Galinda Upland
Kudos: 13





	1. One.

This is not a love story.

Well..

It kind of is but its not the main focus, this is my story, its up to you to decide really.

You may have heard it before, maybe not _mine_ but something similar through others.

Figuring out where you fit in the world can be crazy, stupid, bold...really whatever you make it and sometimes it may just be easier for others than some people...me being in the catergory I don't know what to fucking do with my life before college.

Reminder! 

Its okay to not know who you are, you will find out, sometimes you just need someone by your side who is going through the same thing.

Thats my story.

* * *

"Glinda..."

I perked up from my desk, My teacher Mr.Dillamond stared at me and I knew he had just asked a question I had not heard.

"Yes?"

He told me the question again and I answered, the boy next to me chuckled as he scribbled what I had said on his paper, right in the answer box.

"Now everyone, we will be doing partnered work in this class as you all know, since I am feeling quite grateful for all the participation I have been receiving.I will allow you all to choose your partners for this trimester"

I peeked at the boy next to me, he was chewing on the end of his pencil, the small pieces of eraser sticking to his lip. 

He had beautiful brown skin, his dark, silky hair that- oh shit, am I attracted to him?

This is attraction? 

"Are you going to keep staring at me?"

I shook my head as he spoke, he grinned looking right back at me and my face flushed, burning against my skin and I covered what I could with one fist.

"Sorry, I was..spacing off"

"In..my direction?"

I laughed, "That's normal! Right?"

He chuckled, his hand out towards me, "Fiyero, you?"

"Glinda", with that I shook his hand and smiled, he looked at Dillamond then back at me, scooting inch by inch while the man talked.

Fiyero stopped, his elbow touching mine and he leaned close "Want to be partners?"

"Sur-"

"Miss Upland, as much as I love...Love, stop flirting and pay attention please"

I didn't even realize how close we were but once Mr.Dillamond started his lecture again, I leaned to his ear, whispering "Partners it is"

* * *

Only if I knew.

The months went by, then the school year ended and started once again in the fall. I won the school election once more with Fiyeros help, him being my number one supporter, running around campus and slamming stickers with my face on it, ones he made himself even though I said no but I loved it just as much.

God, him jumping on stage after my name was called, picking me up and twirling me around.

He was my partner in crime.

The Damian to my Janis

The money to my Mr.Krabs.

The Robin to my Batman.

Fiyero was my best friend, nothing would change that...right?

The boy had some troubles, his mother being diagnosed with cancer which he said didn't bother him but as time went on, the closer we got, I could see right through him...like he was just glass.

I had my own ways of cheering him up..

School Dances.

Which may not be everyones thing but it was mine and really my only chance to socialize with my fellow peers at school, all with Fiyero by my side in a matching costume.

I wasn't kidding when I said he was the Robin to my Batman as that was the first matching costume we wore together, all smiles and hugs and...

Nothing ever lasts though.

"Ay Yero like my- Fiyero? You're not wearing your costume! The dance is in an hour"

Fiyero stood by his door, that _look_ on his face and I knew something was up, "Fiyero?"

He opened his front door wider, letting me in.

We both sat on the leather couch in the living room, him rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"Is it...your mom?"

Fiyero nodded, bringing his knees to his chest, "She..she's back at the doctor again, they want her to stay overnight and-"

Fiyero looked up at me, "I'm scared..for the first time I am scared..for her I.."

He broke down right in front of me, sobbing in his hands as he hunched over, I began rubbing his back, murmuring something to cheer him up, anything to cheer the most important person to me.

"I'm here Yero, whenever and wherever, I will always be here"

Fiyero nodded, leaning back against the couch, "You know..there are probably kids at our school going through the same thing as you..many...maybe we could do something?"

He chuckled, wiping at his eye with the bottom of his shirt, "Like what?"

"A web series maybe? Bring peoples stories out, if they want and we...so people know they are not alone"

I pulled his hand into mine, he smiled, squeezing back as he pulled me into his arms "Thanks Glinda..I really like that..id...idea"

We made eyecontact, he slowly stroked my jaw, his fingers making small circles as he pulled my face towards him...or was I doing that, was I moving towards him?

His lips connected with mine, lips still as we breathed, his nose tickled mine and I laughed, him as well as he brought his fingers through my gold locks, I allowed myself to be pulled on top of him, kissing him more and more.

I pulled back, smiling at the huge grin on his face, "So..I would be lying if I said I haven't thought of doing that when we first became friends"

"Me..too".

* * *

Another school year goes by except this time, I'm not single and Fiyero is the reason why!

Still class president, I space off during the meetings, everyone talking and laughing as we decide the theme for this years prom.

Oh! I wonder what prom will be like for me! Of course me and Fiyero would go together, matching costumes as per usual like we did with every school dance that happened through the year, I felt an ache when I realized we only had a few more left till graduation.

"Miss President? Glinda!"

I perk up, then let out a cough "uh..yes?"

"Any thoughts on Boqs idea for prom?"

All eyes were on me and I smiled, "It..was..a lovely idea.."

I look at the board and stared, "Space..cowboys?"

Boq laughed, "Yee haw space partner! I can't believe you like my idea!"

"Yeah"

This was going to be a long year.

I'm pretty sure you already knew that.

I wish I did at the time, maybe I would have done something different, maybe that something different would change everything or..led me right back where I was.

Someones phone went off, chiming and signaling the meeting was over, with that I said my goodbyes, Boq giving me a huge hug and we walked out together, my friends waiting outside.

"Boq, I swear don't act weird around Milla"

"I! I don't act weird!"

Milla ran up, "Hey Glin! You too Boq"

Boq squealed, "Hi hi hi Milla..wow you know my name"

I kicked him in the shin, Boq breaking as he stared at me and shrugged, Milla smiled as she pulled me by the hand over to Pfannee, Shenshen and Crope, who has his phone against his face, laughing.

"Okay! Shenshen size does matter! You don't want some tiny pinkie sized penis in you"

What..have I walked in on..well pulled in on.

I watched as my friends argued, issues always came up that honestly I didn't know why needed to be addressed at all..like my male peers penis size.

Pfannee turned towards me, "Okay! Glinda, my dear friend, whats your opinion?"

"Huh?"

"Penis, size matter or nah?"

"I don't really care...I guess"

Pfannee nodded, then looked back at Shenshen who pumped her fist in the air, "See I told you!"

Pfannee looked back at me, "So..Fiyero? Is he big or what?"

"Pfannee!"

Crope perked up, phone still by his ear, "Are we still talking about dicks!? Fiyeros! Oh I am in!"

Crope jumped off the boulder, hopping on over to me and sat down, phone know in his pocket, "so?"

I could feel my face began to flush, "I.."

Shenshen laughed, "Oh my god! He is big You're red as a tomato!"

Pfannee sipped on her tea, "Never thought Fiyero has BDE"

"BDE?"

"Big dick energy? Wow..you are too..innocent? Wait!"

Pfannee crawled infront of me, "Have you guys..you know? Do it?"

"What?"

Everyone groaned, "Sex! Fucking! Sexual intercourse! Penis in Vagina! Need I say more?"

Yup, I turned more red than possible, "You..said enough"

All eyes were on me once more and I looked down, "Do I really have to answer?"

Gasps! Children crying! Mothers praying!

"Oh..I mean no but you trust us right? I could just ask Fiyero"

Pfannee sat back, I could see a tent of red in her cheeks, "sorry"

"Glinda!"

Fiyero jumped behind me, cuddling as he sat down, my body flushed against his.

"Fiyero, you and Glinda smash parts yet?"

Fiyero went quiet, eyes wide, "umm..why are you asking?"

Crope shrugged, "Science"

"Well..then.."

"Yes!"

I spoke up, looking pleadily in Fiyeros eyes but he didn't seem to notice as he chuckled, "Glin, I have been trying to devirginize you for the last two months"

"Oh! The truth comes out!!"

Pfannee cupped her mouth as she said that, Crope and Shenshen drumming their thighs.

"Okay! Fine..I am still a virgin, you caught me"

This conversation couldn't have been more awkward and honestly I just wanted to punch..everyone..wait..

"Where's Boq and Milla?"

Everyone looked around, Pfannee laughed, "oh my god! Do you think they are-holy shit"

"You're gross Pfannee!"

"You love me!"

* * *

Me and Fiyero laid in his bed, his mother was downstairs, preparing dinner.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for basically outing you, I know sex..isn't the most talked about thing in our relationship"

I laid my head against his chest, "Don't be..I should be more..willing"

Fiyero shot up, sending my head up as well, "You don't have to Glin, I can honestly deal with masturbation"

"Ew! Yero!"

I slapped him on the shoulder, he had a gleam in his eyes, that special gleam that could make any girl certainly swoon over him in an instant.

"You know what! Screw it! Me, you..we are gonna have sex"

Fiyero's mouth dropped, he pulled his hand in mine, "like..now?"

"Well..no, I mean like..how about friday? I'll plan something..nice and romantic, we can spend the night together and..you know"

Fiyero smiled, kissing my cheek as he pulled me back down on him, "You really don't have to Glin"

"I do! I want to get over this silly fear if you will of sex, I want to have sex with you Fiyero, I'm serious"

"Okay..Friday it is..can't wait"

We pulled away from each other when the door knocked, Fiyero's moms head peeking around the corner, "How you doing kiddos?"

"Great Ms.Tigelaar"

"Yeah, great mom"

"Well I made some pot roast if y'all wanna come down and get some dinner, I made more than enough"

I dragged myself out of the bed, "I will have some, thank you M'am"

She smiled, "Why you have such good manners Glinda, I always wonder where Fiyero started to get them from"

She eyed her son, Fiyero chuckled, "Excuse me! I am always using my manners"

"Uh huh right, Well I'll go and make some plates for you two"

With that, she left, leaving me and Fiyero alone once more. He grinned, crawling over to me, "I don't know if we will able to have our _romantic_ night at my place honestly, my mom would be too..I don't even know the word but we wouldn't even be able to get partially naked without her barging in"

"And...we can't at my place, my parents already are paranoid, they literally asked me when we started dating if I was trying to get pregnant"

Fiyero bit his lip, stiffling in a laugh.

"Damn, my mom knows I'm active but..she doesn't ask if I'm trying to knock you up"

"Well my parents are weird I guess"

"I wouldn't say their _weird_ , just protective..and nosy"

"Fiyero"

I turned, pinning him down, he grabbed my waist, now on top of me and began tickling my sensitive flesh, I burst out laughing, tears hitting the corners of my eyes.

"Stop! I give up!"

"Say Uncle!"

"Uncle!" I gasp for air "Uncle!"

Fiyero slides off my small body, laughinh loudly as he lays next to me.

"Why do you have to be stronger than me?"

"Says the one who doesn't like to work out"

"I don't have the time! You know that, I have meetings, event planning...plus college admissions and.."

"You're worried aren't you? About Shiz?"

"No!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I am quite sure I will make it into the most prestigious university in our state"

He raised an eyebrow, "Glinda..when are you literally about to emotionally explode, you have this crinkle between your eyebrows, I've seen it more than once"

I frowned, closing my eyes "Let's just worry about condoms and..food right now, I'm not in the mood about...college"

"Shit, I have to get condoms"

"Well unless you want to get me pregnant"

"Then..you literally won't go to Shiz"

"Ah! Lets go eat haha...no more Shiz talk, I'll get the condoms since you can't do it..apparently"

Fiyero nodded, standing up, pulling me along with him.

"I was just kidding! Are you literally not able to get some freaking protection?

"Lets just say haha, I..spent all my money"

"So you want me to buy the condoms? I don't even know..your..how big.."

"Extra large"

"Okay I think you are just trying to hype yourself up now saying that"

Fiyero nodded, picking me up as he opened the door.

"Lets go eat...and medium, I swear"

* * *

Now let me say this..

Shiz is my dream school.

Always had been since before I was born, my parents met there, graduated and got married, had me...

I wanted that with Fiyero.

I wanted love that was bold, returning, strong and so forth.

But how was I going to do that when I still had no idea who I was inside, truly?


	2. Two.

"Hi, Glinda Upland here, your student body president"

Another day, another story for our school blog.

Me and Fiyero ran through the hallway, Fiyero holding the camera as I held a small mic in my hand, we had only ten minutes to get this done and it was more than stressful since we never, ever have missed making a segment.

"Fiyero! Faster!"

Mr.Dillamond stood at the end of the hall, crossing his arms.

"There you two are, I was just about to go on my lunch break"

"Sorry Mr.Dillamond, we..got sidetracked"

He nodded, Fiyero positioned his camera, looking at me, "You okay with the questions we sent you?"

"Oh yes! I am, I would not have agreed if I thought not right?"

"Right umm"

I looked at Fiyero, "We..are..rolling"

We began walking right back down the hall, Mr.Dillamond by my side as I asked him the first question, "How is it being a high school teacher?"

"Well, Its the best part of my day, watching young men and women grow up, learn anything they need to succeed in life"

"So you would say it's..special to you?"

Mr.Dillamond nodded, "Yes, it is...like I can make an impact on child's life..or an impact on mine"

"Would..would you care to elaborate on that please?"

Mr.Dillamond laughed, "You see Miss Upland, I have spent twenty years, teaching hundreds of men and women, over those years..I've seen people succeed..I've seen some fail. It's heartbreaking to see that happen..."

He trailed on and on...

"How has a student impacted you?"

"A young lad, maybe my first year teaching...he was in an...horrible situation at home, school from what he told me was an escape from all the chaos he saw all the time..."

"Continue?"

"Poor lad said I was the closest person he could consider a parent to him, let me tell you..the moment he said that! I broke down crying, I was only in my twenties of course but still..I can't help but think about where he is now, if I was enough..to know he had someone"

"That is a beautiful story Mr.Dillamond, thank you for sharing"

Mr.Dillamond smiled, a hand on my shoulder.

"No thank you Miss Upland, have a good day you two"

He waved, going straight into the teacher's lounge.

I turned back to Fiyero, "Footage? Fiyero?"

Fiyero was teary eyed, the camera now pointed to the ground, "I'm fine"

"Oh! Fiyero.."

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You know what will cheer me up?"

I raised an eyebrow, my arms around his neck, "Oh I wonder what"

"There's a party tonight..a drama party"

I knew what one he was talking about.

Fiyero had been in drama since the first year he joined our school, I also just happened to be forced to join that class for extra art credits like I already didn't have them. 

Lets just say acting is not my thing.

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll go to a party for you"

"Yes!"

Fiyero kissed my forehead, "I love you"

"Love you back"

"Did I hear someone say party!"

Oh hell.

Boq wrapped his arms around me and Fiyero, pushing us closer together than humanly possible.

"Can I go!? Can I go!?"

"Boq, I don't think it is your scene..."

"Please!! I'll go to any party!"

Probably should touch up on Boq again.

Boq here has been the class clown since..birth.

If he wasn't the one making jokes, he was the joke.

Despite constantly being made fun of by..all of our classmates, he kept his chin held high and nothing really seemed to bother him.

Not even in sixth grade when he took shirtless selfies of him 'flexing' his 'muscles' to Milla, the new girl in town at the time.

She decided it would be hilarious to send those pictures to all her friends who then forwarded it to their friends, it was a vicious cycle of mockery.

Boq didn't care one bit.

The next day at school, she came walking by us, Boq just winked at her and everybody burst out laughing.

Boq just continued wiggling his eyebrows as we headed down the hallway.

"So!? I am third wheeling you guys?"

"Okay...but don't complain-"

"Woo!"

Boq jumped in the air, "I'm going to a party!"

Oh boy, did he have another thing coming.

* * *

"Fiyero, you ready?"

He marched out of the closet, fingers gun in each corner and I laughed, "Dork"

Fiyero smiled, pulling me up from his bed, "Is Boq meeting us there?"

"I told him I would pick him up"

"You what?!"

Fiyero looked out the window, we were both staring at the munchkins house as he came running out, his parents on the steps...yelling something and Boq seemed to yell back, waving his hands at them then back at my car.

"Yero, I know I complain about my parents..but wow am I glad for them to be the way they are and not like... _that"_

"...Same"

Boq huffed as he opened the back door, "So..who is ready to get their party on?"

"We are!"

Me and Fiyero slapped the ceiling of my car, "Lets go!"

Fiyero looked at me, "Glinda..lets go"

"Buckle up please"

I parked across the street from the party, I could see a small crowd of my peers out in the front yard, nearly all of them held red cups in their hands and were dancing.

Boq jumped out, us too.

Me and Fiyero walked hand in hand, Boq slowly stopped infront of us and turned around, "A drama party! Guys!"

"We warned you"

"But-"

"Too late, You my dear are staying"

Fiyero patted him on the shoulder, looking back at me and grinned, "See you inside"

I walked in, Boq followed behind me.

Crope smiled as he pulled me into a bear hug, air was taken out of my lungs and I winced in his arms, guess working out really did something to him.

"Boq! You came too? I didn't think this would be your scene?"

"Was that a drama joke? Glinda, help"

"Just..run off, mingle"

"But-"

Crope grinned, "Boqqie, you are coming with me! Me and my fellow pals were just about to play a game"

Boq looked back at me as he was dragged away, "Glinda!!!"

I was alone in a crowd of people I only knew by their faces, despite knowing all their name I could not know one thing personally about anyone who was here right now.

Not one thing.

I pushed myself through, a few guys wiggled their eyebrows at me, dancing all through the house.

It took me a minute to realize I was being followed, both boys held cups that more than likely were alcohol and I booked it up the stairs.

I opened the first door I saw, closing it behind me with a swift click of the lock.

"Hello"

I turned, a girl..who I actually didn't recognize sat on the floor, leaning back on her arms and a boy sat next to her.

"...um hi"

"Get lost?"

"Oh I'll go, sorry!"

"No! I meant like seriously, did you get lost?"

I laughed, looking at the door then back at the two.

"Me, lost? Never..just being followed by high school boys"

The girl groaned, "The worst of the worst"

The boy next to her gasped, "How dare you...I reach some standards"

He looked back at me, "Hi..Yoel, you must be?"

I sat down on the pillow infront of them, "Glinda"

I smiled at the girl, "You?"

"Elphaba"

"Nice name"

"Nice...um"

Elphaba cocked her head, obviously waiting for my reply and I laughed sheepishly, "Sorry..I..you have nice..eyes"

"Yeah their black like my soul"

Yoel scrutched his nose, "I thought your eyes were dark brown"

"I was being sarcastic dumbass"

The two friends laughed, both giving each other a punch on the shoulder. I just looked between the two, feeling awkward..out of place.

"You guys are a cute couple"

Yoel pinched Elphabas chin, "Oh we would be if Miss Elphaba here wasn't a big lesbian"

"Oh"

Elphaba wiggled her fingers by her head, "Doesn't bother you right?"

"No..I am most okay with..gays and lesbians"

Yoel laughed, "You sound like my grandma...the gays and lesbians!"

"Sorry"

"Don't be and you are okay to stay with us, we don't mind..right Elphaba?"

Elphaba shaked her head, focusing her attention back on her friend, "Yeah..totally"

I don't know how much time had passed but boy did that not even matter, I laughed and bonded with the two, feeling more like myself than I have in a long time.

They didn't judge me or make fun of my quirks, just accepted them and didn't bring them up again - not like they were bad to begin with, just personal prefence.

"You two live together?"

Elphaba nodded, "Yup, My dad..kicked me out when he..found out about my..lesbianism"

"I am so sorry"

"Don't be please, I rather be who I am and with the people who accept me than with a homophobic piece of shit father"

"Preach"

Yoel downed the rest of his cup, "I am going to get a refill..be right back"

After he had shut the door, an awkward silence filled the room. Elphaba whistled, looking around before making eye contact with me - her face then lit up with a bright smile.

"Are you in Drama?"

"If you mean the club then yes but only for the extra credit, are you?"

"I am..not currently enrolled, dropped out but I am going to try to get my GED"

"Sorry"

Elphaba smirked, "You sure do like apologizing blondie"

"Sor-I am not going to finish that word"

Elphaba cackled, patting the side next to her, "Sit?"

"Sure"

I crawled over to her, taking the rather comfy pillow along with me and I cuddled into it, Elphaba laid next to me, she looked up the ceiling.

"Whoever painted that is a genius"

The ceiling was a galaxy, bright colors! Planets! Stars! 

The stars looked splashed on, like someone had whipped the brush against the ceiling with a flick of their wrist, everything else looked perfectly drawn on.

"Beautiful"

...

"...are you seeing anyone?"

Elphaba leaned over on her elbow, "Why are you asking?"

"I..just curious, I don't know..a lot of..non-straight folk"

"I see, to answer your question..no, I am not in fact seeing any woman right now"

"What is it like being with a girl?"

"Just like being with a man but two vaginas instead and awesome sex"

"Are you saying straight people have boring sex?"

"I mean..it was boring for me"

"Probably because you..like women"

"Yeah..probably Blondie"

Elphaba smiled at me, she brushed the small strand of my hair that managed to escape from my ponytail.

The door opened, me and Elphaba pulled apart well...just me, Elphaba leaned away slowly as she stared at the people who walked in.

"Glinda! There you are!"

Fiyero wabbled over, Yoel walked in behind him.

"He was..looking for you"

I stood up but was pulled right back down as Fiyero landed on top of me, laughing - I could smell the beer on his breath, the pure scent of glazed wheat.

"Um..Yero, you are crushing me"

"Oh! A good boyfriend would roll over..and I am a good boyfriend so..I'll roll over"

He rolled over, landing next to Elphaba who scooted away, "Hello"

"Wow..your arm is so cool"

"Fiyero!"

I probably should have mentioned that before.

Elphaba despite having a few freckles here and there on her face, she had an abnormal amount of her arm, all ranging from different sizes.

She said she had been to the doctor to make sure none were cancerous and since none were, She was glad - plus it did look pretty awesome considering her other arm was freckleless.

"Thank you"

"How did that happennnnn?"

"Born with it..genetics? I don't really know"

"Cooool"

Fiyero giggled before pulling me close to him once more, "Kiss! Me!"

"Fiyero, time to go"

"But I was having fun!"

"So was I but I told your mom I would get you home safely..and not drunk off your ass"

"Ohh bad word Glin!"

I yanked Fiyero up from the ground despite his protests, "We need to find Boq!"

"Munch can find his way back!"

"He lives 10 miles away!"

I waved as I pushed him out of the room, Elphaba twiddled her fingers at me, a grin on her face as she leaned back on the pillow.

"Have fun with...your boyfriend"

* * *

Fiyero laughed as we pushed through the crowd, I pulled him out of the way of human traffic only to be pushed into a tub, Fiyero once again landing on top of me.

"You look so hot right now"

With that, Fiyero began kissing me and I pulled away, "Boq-"

His lips pressed against mine, increasing pressure as he nipped the bottom of my lip, tugging the bottom of my apparel.

"Fiyero..Friday"

"Fuck friday"

"Thats what is supposed to happen on Friday!"

A slam against the door pulled us apart, Boq stood, his eyes wide and mouth drooping as he walked towards the tub.

"Boq? You good?"

A mess of sparkly, gushy gummy worms flew out from his mouth, a huge gusher of colorful slime hit us with closed mouths and eyes as it made impact.

"Boq!"

He slumped against the tub, groaning.

"Guess..who..is..done..partying?"

* * *

"Glinda?"

I woke up with an arm around my waist, Fiyero groaned, holding a hand against his head.

"I hate drinking, It is not as cool as it seems on TV"

"Bite you in the butt?"

"Yeah big time"

"I texted my parents right?"

"Yeah..they know you are here..as well as Boq"

"Boq?"

I leaned over and sure enough, Boq was fast asleep, snoring in one of the pillows Fiyero had given him.

"I feel bad"

"...he puked on us"

"I know but I still feel bad, He wanted to have fun and we.."

"It is not our fault, he was dragged away"

"We could have gone along with him"

I pulled myself away and grabbed my phone, I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Who are you texting?"

"The girl I was hanging out with last night"

"Oh the lesbian?"

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know... _the lesbian"_

Fiyero fluffed his pillow, "I didn't mean anything bad, that is just the only thing I know about her"

"You could have said freckled arm girl..or her name"

"I can't even..I am gonna sleep, my head is pounding"

Fiyero soon closed his eyes and I went back to texting Elphaba.

**[Elphaba: Me and Yoel were going to a concert, wanna come?]**

**[Glinda: sure! What time?]**

**[Elphaba: probably around 8..]**

**[Elphaba: I'll meet you at Emerald Cafe]**

**[Glinda: see you there partner!]**

I smiled at the screen, I was so glad. 

It was a different type of glad, I could feel it in my chest, my heart pulsed, my hands were beginning to become sweaty.

Only if I knew at the time, what was really going on in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be on Sundays from now on


End file.
